Human and rabbit antibodies to antihemophilic factor (AHF, factor VIII) have been used in recent immunologic studies of this central coagulation protein. This project seeks detailed information about the properties of anti-AHF and the way in which they inactivate AHF procoagulant activity. Comparative studies of binding affinity and specificity of human rabbit anti-AHF will provide important information about these immunologic interactions. Specific attention will be directed toward an understanding of the absence of precipitating antibodies in high titer human anti-AHF sera. An understanding of the properties of anti-AHF will permit more effective approaches to prevention and treatment of these antibodies. A more detailed understanding of the immunologic properties of AHF has additional potential value in the continuing study of AHF-deficiency diseases (hemophilia A and von Willebrand's disease). BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Hoyer, L. W. von Willebrand's disease. in Progress in Hemostasis and Thrombosis, Vol. 3 (ed. T. H. Spaet), New York, Grune and Stratton, Inc. 1976. Rick, M. E. and Hoyer, L. W. The molecular structures of factor VIII and factor IX. in Hemophilia in Children (ed. M. W. Hilgartner), Littleton, Mass. Publishing Sciences Group, Inc., 1976, pp. 1-27.